warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bursa Negador
| faction = Corpus | type = Ranged | weapon = Rifle de Plasma, Missile Artillery, Slowing orb, cegando beam | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 1,200 | shield = 700 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 200 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = Shockwave Bash | specialbodyparts = Console: 3.0x Front: 0.4x Gun: 0.5x Shield: 0.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 }} El Bursa Negador es uno de los tres tipos de Bursas introducidos en la Operación: Falso beneficio, que se especializa en ataques de control de multitudes y negación de área. La parte trasera de un Bursa Negador contiene una consola pirateable, a la que solo se puede acceder después de que el Bursa es derrotado, y que tras ello luche a favor del Tenno contra el enemigo durante un corto período de tiempo antes de morir. Se han agregado como enemigos regulares en la y tienen una alta probabilidad de generarse cada vez que se activan alarmas en una misión Corpus de nivel 25 o superior. Tácticas * Shooting the Consola, located from its behind, yields tripled damage to the Bursa variant. * Bursas have notably less maneuverability compared to the MOA variants as they require to tuck themselves before turning with their wheels in combat. *Denial Bursas operate by finding a choke point between map tiles (i.e. doors) and then creating a row of energy bars that prevent Tenno from advancing. Trying to walk through said bars will deal heavy damage with its proc, along with a Disipar to any buffs currently applied. **The projectors from which the bars originate can be destroyed with weapons fire and certain Warframe abilities such as Valkyr's Parálisis. **The Bursa will often loiter near said field, using its Shockwave Bash to knock players into it for almost certain death. As such, it is recommended to destroy the field projectors first. **Of the three Bursas, this behavior makes the Denial Bursa a defensive type. *The Denial Bursa is mostly armed with utility firearms: Its primary weapon shoots a special orb which emit energy beams that slow down nearby Tenno, and it occasionally fires beams to Cegar up to two Tenno. It is also equipped with missile launchers that can fire a volley of explosive missiles against enemies, similar to Jackal's missiles. *Denial Bursa uses two Riot Shields which it can deploy by huddling them together to prevent being stunned or knocked back by Warframe powers and abilities. Deploying the shields hinders the Bursa's mobility however, preventing it from moving. *Denial Bursa emits a short-range aura that reduces armor and slows down shield regeneration. *Denial Bursa has increased resistance against stunning and crowd control abilities. **Rhino's RhinoPisotón will affect the Bursa, however will recover quicker than other units. **Excalibur's Destello radial will also affect the Bursa just like RhinoPisotón. *Another good way although slow is to use Inaros's second devour ability as the bursa will be trapped and eaten by Inaros until dead, however, a sand shadow will not be created. Notes *Once alarms are active, a random Bursa will spawn every 45 to 90 seconds. Requires more testing *Bursa will not spawn on normal missions below level 15 – Venus, Phobos and Jupiter. This stipulation is ignored if it is a Nightmare mission or an endless mission (Defensa, Excavación, Interceptación, Supervivencia). *Initiating and failing a hack sequence will result in a proc that drains the Warframe's energy. *As of , hacked Bursas will now have a higher chance of dropping mods. Trivia *The Bursa was originally known as the Riot MOA, and is one of the winning fanmade designs from the Enemies of the Tenno contest, created by player Volkovyi aka Liger Inuzuka.Warframe Forums Enemy Corpus Submissions *''Bursa'' is a Medieval Latin word meaning "purse", it also means ''"stock exchange" ''in several languages. Historial de actualizaciones }} See also *Operación: Falso beneficio, the Evento that introduced the Bursa. *Bursa Arriero, the offensive-oriented Bursa type. *Bursa Aislador, the support-oriented Bursa type. *Tactical Alert Divine Will, reintroduced the Bursa. Sources en:Denial Bursa fr:Boursier Refuseur Category:Corpus Category:Community Concept Category:Robotic Categoría:Actualización 16 Categoría:Bursa